Merry Christmas LadyMarissaGarmadon! Here is a gift!
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: A gift from me to you! I hope you enjoy this one-shot I wrote about two of your favorite characters!


**Merry Christmas LadyMarissaGarmadon! And a happy new year! I hope you enjoy this Garsako one-shot! **

* * *

><p>A young woman with brown hair tied up in a neat braid rushed into a skyscraper in Ninjago City, she accidentally went through the revolving door twice before eventually entering the building.<p>

It was the place where she hoped to build a future, the place where she hoped that she would be able to make future money for her future family. She dreamed to be just like her mother as a child, she would read the books lying around the house that her mother brought home, they were books on accounting, and they were all Misako would ever read.

The woman sat down in a chair, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited, she looked at her high tech watch. It was newer model, it showed the time and date. It read,'5:32 pm, December 24th, 2014' The woman sighed as she hoped for a Christmas miracle... she needed this job.

She fiddled with her braid and looked back at her watch, only a minute had passed. She let out a groan as she picked up a 'Sophisticated Manor' magazine and began to skim through it... she didn't care for any of the articles, she just wanted the word search in the end of it.

She flipped through the pages at a rapid speed until she had reached her destination, only to find that it was done. That was why she hated magazines already in the waiting room, they always had all of the forms filled out and the activities finished.

She stared at her watch intensely, she watched as the three turned into a four, still six minutes left. She picked up her bag that read Misako Cinna before slowly making her way to the staircase, maybe if she walked slow, she wouldn't get there too early.

She was about to take a step on the stairs when a janitor walked by, Misako pondered over whether to ask him or not, but eventually gave in to her curiosity and asked,"Excuse me?" the janitor turned towards the lady.

"Yes?"

"How long will it take to get to the third floor if I take the stairs?"

"About three minutes." the slightly aged man replied.

"Thank you!" Misako yelled before taking a few steps, but she was stopped by a voice.

"Are you sure you want to go to the third floor? You don't look dressed for it..." the janitor trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Misako looked at what she was wearing, was something wrong with it?

"I mean, you seem to be dressed quite fancy for somebody heading to the meat packaging wing."

"Meat packaging wing?" Misako asked as her eye twitched, she looked down at the paper she had printed out, next to the three there was a faded out zero. "How long would it take to get to the thirtieth floor?"

"About fifteen minutes..." the man trailed off as he whistled and began to stroll away, mopping without a care in the world. Misako once again glanced at her watch, she was going to be late!

Misako's eyes then wandered to a pair of gold doors, the doors that kept a monster at bay... but if she wanted to get this job, she had to be on time! She carefully approached the doors, she pressed the button labeled 'up' as she took a deep breath,"You can do this Misako." she encouraged herself as the door opened, thank goodness it was empty!

The woman stepped inside holding her binder close, as well as her copy of,'Of Mongoose and Men' while standing patiently, waiting for the elevator door to close, she tried to stay calm as it was almost completely shut.

"NO!" Misako gasped as a man about the same age with her rushed into the death box with her. He was tall, handsome too, he had black hair and deep purple eyes. "I made it." he sighed in relief, letting the door close completely behind him as he pressed a button, he was heading to the twenty sixth floor.

'Great... it will have to make a stop before I get to my floor.' Misako thought angrily as she pressed the thirtieth floor button.

The elevator whirred as it brought the two upwards, they were both dead silent. Misako cleared her throat so it wouldn't be so quiet as the elevator continued to move upwards.

"You say something?" the black haired man asked as Misako shook her head from side to side.

"N-no, just something, in my throat," she cleared her throat once again to prove her point.

"Oh, ok." the awkwardness continued as the man began to drum his fingers on the golden spray-painted support bar connected to the wall of the elevator.

'I need to get out of here.' Misako thought as the elevator was finally reaching the twenty fifth floor,'One more to go before he's gone...' Misako thought with hope until, the whirring of the chains and gears of the elevator halted, causing the box to shake.

"We're stuck..." The man said flatly as he let out a sigh.

"No duh Sherlock." Misako grumbled back as she hung her head on the wall of the elevator.

"At least the power's still o-" the man was cut off by the lights flickering off.

"This is great!" Misako shouted with sarcasm as she held her head.

"So... my name's Garmadon." the man stuck out his hand.

"Why are you introducing yourself?" Misako asked with a kick of attitude.

"We're gonna be here for a while." Garmadon shrugged.

"Fine, I'm Misako." the woman introduced herself before looking towards the wall, she could taste the awkward!

"Bored?" Garmadon asked.

"Sure." Misako grumbled.

"Wanna play checkers?"

"Checkers?"

"Ya! I have a checkers board in my backpack." he said, taking out the board, but a cell phone fell on the floor.

"Is that a phone! Use it!... Wait, I have a phone!" Misako yelled at the realization as she took out her own smart phone and tried to call someone, but then she realized she had no cell service. "Any luck?" she asked the man next to her.

"Nope, but if you're still bored..." Garmadon trailed off, setting up the flashlight on his phone so he could see the board and the pieces better.

"Whatever, if it will pass the time." The woman with the braided hair sat down on the other side and chose the lighter colored pieces. as the pieces were being set up Misako sighed,"I can't believe I'm stuck in an elevator with this guy..."

* * *

><p>"KING ME! IN YOUR FACE!" Misako yelled, victorious.<p>

"Fine, you won!" Garmadon chuckled at the woman's behavior.

"Yes I did, so... five out of eight?"

"How about we play something else... how about truth or dare?" Garmadon suggested.

"What are we. thirteen?" Misako rolled her eyes.

"No, it is an all ages game." Garmadon smirked as he put the checkers away. "I'll start, truth or dare?"

"Truth." the brown eyed woman sighed.

"What is your biggest fear?"

The woman's eyes darted from her left to her right as she took a deep breath,"Elevators." she exhaled.

"Oh... then this must be your worst nightmare." Garmadon trailed off.

"Well, you have made it a little more comforting..." Misako chuckled as a blush formed on her face,"My turn! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What do you like about me?" Misako blushed as she blurted out her thoughts...,'Why did I say that!?' she had panicked thoughts as Garmadon answered.

"Well, for one thing you're smart, beautiful, determined, and mature, yet... you have a childish spirit that will never die down. Misako, you are you, and Misako is amazing."

Garmadon's words caused a very visible blush to appear on her face,"Truth or dare?" The woman was about to answer when the lights flickered on and the elevator began to once again climb upwards. It dragged up one more floor until it dinged and the door opened up. "I-i'm visiting my son in the children's hospital... do you want to keep me company?"

Misako glanced at her watch, she was too late to stay for her interview,"Sure." she replied with a smile as she followed him. They approached the double doors and walked through them with ease as Garmadon went up to the desk. Misako once again sat in another waiting room.

After a few minutes that passed surprisingly quickly for Misako, they went into another room, where a young boy was lying in a bed. He was bald, then Misako realized it, he was going through Chemotherapy, his son had Cancer.

"Hey Lloyd." Garmadon said quietly.

"Dad!" the boy smiled happily.

"I brought you your favorite game..." Garmadon pulled out the checkers board.

Lloyd looked behind him,"Who's that? She looks kind of how mommy used to look."

"Oh yes, Lloyd! Uh, there is someone I want you to meet, this is Misako." Garmadon introduced.

"Hi Lloyd." the woman smiled warmly as she waved at him. They spent the remainder of the day playing games with Lloyd and having fun with the sick boy, but eventually like all good things, it came to an end. They waved goodbye to Lloyd as they walked back into the elevator where Misako walked in without a problem

"I thought you were afraid of elevators?" the dark haired man asked.

"I guess I faced my fear..." Misako blushed.

"We never did finish that Truth or dare game..." Garmadon smirked, pushing the first floor button.

"Okay, shoot." Misako chuckled.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me?"

"You didn't have to dare me." Misako replied smiling as her lips met his in a warm embrace...

Misako may not have gotten the job, but this was a much better Christmas gift that would last much longer.

It was correct however...

You don't truly know someone until you're stuck in an elevator with them for two and a half hours.

* * *

><p><strong>This was one of the fluffiest things I have ever written, this took all of the fluff out of me! The fluff is out of stock!<strong>

**I am giving out gifts to a couple of authors because I had a few ideas for Christmas one-shots and decided that because they feature certain authors favorite characters, why not!?**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas LadyMarissaGarmadon! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also check out Pinkie's gift, 'Candy Cane Cake'! Don't forget to look at 'High School Never Ends' too!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
